COMPLICATED
by PB 1301
Summary: ChanSoo, KrisSoo, KaiSoo in here. This complicated story.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : COMPLICATED STORY

Cast :

-Do Kyungsoo (Dio)

-Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

-Wu Yifan (Kris)

-Oh Sehun (Sehun)

-Kim Jong In (Kai)

-Zhang Yixing (Lay)

-Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

(nb: Cast bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita)

This is ChanSoo, KrisSoo, KaiSoo, HunSoo fanfict. Maaf kalo ada yang gak suka FF ini bisa klik [X]. Daripada muntah-muntah sampe tumveh-tumveh di FF ini.

**Warning : BL, YAOI, typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, gak menarik**

**NO FLAME**

NO PLAGIAT

NO BASH

JUST FANFICTION

HAPPY READING GUYS~~

**-PB 1301-**

Chanyeol POV

Sangat dingin itu yang aku rasakan sekarang, akir-akhir ini hujan membasahi kota Seoul. Disaat seperti ini aku selalu memikirkanmu. Apakah kamu sudah makan? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?. Pikiranku hanya di penuhi olehmu. Mengingat jarak kita yang selalu jauh, tidak ada banyak waktu yang bisa kita luangkan untuk bertemu. kucoba menghubungimu, namun tidak ada jawaban. Semua ini membuatku sangat khawatir. Aku merindukanmu, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pergi menemuimu. Entah mengapa hatiku merasa tidak tenang, aku sudah berada tepat di sebrang kampusmu. Aku seperti melihatmu, penglihatanku sedikit buyar karena hujan yang terlalu lebat membuatku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Kakiku mulai melangkah mendekat, memisahkan jarak dengan orang yang aku yakini adalah kau. Senyum mulai mngembang di bibirku. Beribu kata telah aku persiapkan namun sepertinya terlambat orang itu telah memasuki bus dan pergi. Bahkan aku tak sempat memastikan itu kau. Hujan yang deras membuatku harus berdiam diri di halte tempat orang tadi berdiri.

"Chanyeol" ucap suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Kau pun menoleh mengikuti arah suara.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyaku.

"Kau melupakanku? Aku Kris teman SMA mu.."

"Kris! Ahh.. aku merindukanmu." Ucapku memeluk tubuhnya yang kebih tinggi dariku itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kau disini. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan aku kembali dari Kanada? Bagaimana eomma, appa dan adikmu Sehun? Ohya ada urrusan apa kau disini? Apa kau juga bersekolah disini? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Apa kau sedang mengintrogasiku, huh?"

"hehe, maafkan aku." Ucapku menunjukan sign V

"haaahh... baiklah, aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sebulan yang lalu kesini. Stop berhenti memotong pembicaraanku, Chanyeol. Keluargaku baik-baik saja. Aku bersekolah disini, jurusan IPA. Kau tidak tahu karena kita beda jurusan. Cukupkan?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pertanda mengerti.

Akhirnya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Kris. Banyak sekali yang kita perbincangkan. 30 menit berlalu hujan sangat deras. Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan handphone ku bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Chanyeol-ah, mianhae aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu hari ini?" ucap seorang di sebrang sana. Yang aku yakini adalah namjachinguku.

"Waeyo chagiya?" ucapku heran, masalahnya dia telah berjanji untuk menemuiku di halte ini.

"eung, itu aku- aku harus pergi dengan Lay Hyung"

"Bukankah hari ini hujan? Bukankah Lay Hyung tidak akan pergi keluar rumah jika sedang hujan Chagi. Apa kau sedang mencoba membohongiku?" tanyaku curiga.

"eoh, itu aku juga tidak tahu mengapa Lay Hyung mengajakku pergi ketika hujan. Sungguh aku tidak ada niatan untuk membohongimu, Chanie." Nada suaranya terdengar memelas. Sebelum menjawab aku menghela nafas pasrah.

"haah.. baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Bawalah payung. Aku mencintaimu"

"Ne, aku tahu."

PIP

Aku memandangi handphone dengan tatapan nanar mungkin. Aku tahu, dia tidak seprti yang dulu. Saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu (red: Aku mencintaimu) dia hanya akan menjawab dengan 'aku tahu'. Haaahh..

"Waeyo? Mengapa kau seprti itu, Yeol?"

"hah? Tidak aku tidak apa-apa. Kris."

"siapa tadi? Namjachingumu?"

"yaa. Dia namjachingu ku"

"Jinjayo? Mengapa kau tidak bercerita padaku, eoh?"

"kau tidak bertanya" jawabku ketus.

"ceritakanlah seperti apa orang tersebut?"

"hmm.. dia cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Dia orang yang polos, hangat dan juga ceria. Dia orang yang membuatku kembali hidup."

"wow, kau beruntung sekali. Siapa nama namja yang beruntung itu?"

"dia bernama Kyung-"

"ah Chanyeol, maaf aku terima telepon dulu."

"ya silahkan" ucapku tersenyum tipis.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku harus segera pergi, hujan sudah cukup reda. Annyeong"

"Ne, berhati-hatilah. Annyeong"

Other side

Dio POV

Aku menggenggam erat ponsel di tanganku, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?aku bingung. Apakah aku harus melanjutkan semua ini ?ataukah mengakhirinya. Di satu sisi aku sangat menyesal telah menduakan Chanyeol, tapi disisi lain aku pun membutuhkan Kris.

"Kau mau kemana Dio-ah?"

Aku menoleh tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang itu, yang aku yakini adalah Suho Hyung.

"Apa kau akan pergi dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho.

"Ani, Hyung. Aku akan pergi dengan..,-"

"kris?"tanya suho dengan nada datar, aku menganggukan kepalaku danpergi meninggalkan hyungku

Aku merogoh ponselku, menekan beberapa nomor yang sangat aku kenal

"yeoboseyo?"ucap suara di sebrang sana

"ah kris,kau dimana?"tanyaku

Aku pun menoleh ke belakang . ternyata memang dia sedang berada di belakangku. Ku lihat dia melambaikan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya sedang memegang ponsel. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya, aku segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Dia merusak rambutku gemas

"yaish..kau merusak rambutku hyung"ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku

"kau sungguh menggemaskan, baby"ucapnya terkekeh geli

"kajja, kitakita ke taman hyung"ajakku

Tanpa persetujuan darinya aku menarik Kris Hyung ke taman yang aku maksud. Aku mendudukan di bangku kosong yang masih agak basah terkena hujan tadi. Diikuti dengan Kris Hyung.

Hening. Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan kita berdua. Aku menikmati harum tanah yang khas akibat siraman air hujan, menerawang jauh kedepan. Memikirkan seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingku sebelum Kris Hyung. Ya dia Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.

"-soo.." perkataan disertai tepukan di bahuku. Membawaku ke alam nyata. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris Hyung, gurat wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau sedari tadi tidak mendengarkanku."

"benarkah? Maafkan aku" ucapku menunjukan penyesalan.

"Baiklah. Mengapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Soal itu, aku akan pergi ke Kanada untuk mengikuti olimpiade fisika, Hyung."

"Wooo... benarkah? Chukkaeyo baby kau benar-benar pintar"

"Ne, tapi aku tidak ingin sendiri. Aku ingin kau menemaniku, bisakah? Jebal." Ucapku dengan memberikan sedikit aegyoku.

"kau menggemaskan, baby." ucapnya. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

Cupp.

Kris Hyung mengecup pipiku sekilas. "Tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Karena, kau tahu sendiri kan, baby. Aku harus membantu perusahaan appa disini. Mianhae." Lanjutnya.

"ya ya ya aku tahu. Kau sibuk, sajangnim."

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Eung, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Kemungkinan besar besok, Hyung. Aku akan berada disana ksekitar 2 minggu. Entahlah akupun tidak mengerti mengapa lama sekali berada disana."

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan barang-barangmu, Kyungie?"

"Belum, hyung. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu terlebih dahulu."

"Hah kau ini selalu seperti itu. Ayo hyung antar pulang, jangan membantah Kyung." Ucap Kris Hyung tegas.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dengan lemas. Jujur saja aku sangat ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Kris Hyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika Kris Hyung sudah seperti itu aku harus menurutinya. Itulah sikap Kris Hyung yang selalu dia tunjukkan kepadaku dan sikap itulah yang tidak aku sukai darinya.

Kami bersenda gurau sepanjang perjalanan ke rumahku. Terkadang Kris hyung menggodaku membuat pipiku bersemu dan akhirnya aku memukulinya. Hingga dia meringis –sebenarnya pura-pura meringis- kesakitan. Atau Kris Hyung yang membuat ekspresi-ekspresi konyol yang menurutku tidak cocok untuknya. Alhasil, aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat ulahnya. Kami pun sampai di depan rumahku. Kris Hyung memegang pundakku dan membawaku kedalam pelukan hangatnya yang aku sukai. Aku pun membalas pelukan Kris Hyung, menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Meresapi setiap detik yang dilewati.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Gumamnya pelan, tetapi masih bisa didengar olehku.

"Aku pun begitu, Hyung" balasku

"Baik-baiklah disana, jangan lupakan kesehatanmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Baby." pesannya.

Aku mengaggukan kepalaku.

"Jika kau punya waktu, sempatkanlah untuk mengirimi ku pesan singkat."

"Ne, hyung kan aku usahakan." Kris hyung melepaskan pelukannya, membuatku merasa kehilangan kehangatan. Dia mengecup dahiku, sontak aku memejamkan mataku.

"Masuklah," ucap Kris hyung setelah mengecupku.

"Ne, Hyung. Berhati-hatilah. Pay pay" aku melambaikan tanganku dan mulai memasuki rumah, tetapi aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak saat aku merasa Kris Hyung belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang, ternyata benar dia masih berdiri di depan rumah.

Dia melemparkan senyum menawannya dan bergumam 'Saranghae'. Aku terkekeh kecil melihatnya dan menganggukan kepalaku. Aku pun melangkahkan kembali kakiku ke dalam rumah.

Senyum yang aku perlihatkan kepada Kris hyung perlahan memudar, tergantikan dengan sebuah rasa penyesalan yang amat mendalam.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung" ujarku lirih.

-TBC-

Pendek? Memang. Maafkan saya readerdeul. Mungkin di chap selanjutnya akan lebih panjang. Semoga saja. Saya author baru di FFn ini. semoga kalian menyukai FF pertama saya. So, jangan lupa review yaa. Satu review dari anda sangat membantu untuk kehidupan FF ini. Pay pay readerdeul. Civok satu-satu :*


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : COMPLICATED STORY

Cast :

-Do Kyungsoo (Dio)

-Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

-Wu Yifan (Kris)

-Oh Sehun (Sehun)

-Kim Jong In (Kai)

-Zhang Yixing (Lay)

-Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

(nb: Cast bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita)

This is ChanSoo, KrisSoo, KaiSoo, HunSoo fanfict. Maaf kalo ada yang gak suka FF ini bisa klik [X]. Daripada muntah-muntah sampe tumveh-tumveh di FF ini.

Warning : BL, YAOI, typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, gak menarik

NO FLAME

NO PLAGIAT

NO BASH

JUST FANFICTION

HAPPY READING GUYS~~

-PB 1301-

Hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Kris dan Chanyeol selalu membuat ia merasa gelisah antara takut namun tidak mau mengakhiri. Sampai memasuki rumah pun, ia hanya terdiam membiarkan punggungnya menyentuh pintu, matanya tertuju kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Cukup lama Ia dalam keadaan seperti itu sampai akhirnya sebuah suara berhasil membuat Ia terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau sudah pulang? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" ucap suara itu.

Kyungsoo diam tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Orang itu –Suho menghela nafas sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kemasi barang-barangmu. Aku takut besok kau akan terlambat" perintah Suho.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab –lagi, kakinya mulai melangkah menuju tempat yang di yakini kamarnya. Setelah memasuki kamarnya, ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan dilapisi selimut bermotif pororo. Ia terdiam kembali dengan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Menyesali setiap perbuatan yang Ia lakukan kepada kedua kekasihnya tersebut. Ada niatan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, tetapi Kyungsoo belum cukup yakin untuk mengakhiri semua itu. Jujur saja, Ia sangat membutuhkan keduanya.

"Chanyeol.." gumamnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu-

"Kris Hyung.." ucapnya dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

Haahh.. sudahlah aku harus segera mempersiapkan keperluanku untuk besok. Ja, Do Kyungsoo. Fighting. Batinnya.

-PB 1301-

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo pun sudah siap untuk berangkat ke Canada –Vancouver, sebelum Ia memasuki pesawat Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia berniat untuk memberitahu kedua namjachingunya bahwa dirinya sudah akan berangkat, Kyungsoo tidak mengizinkan keduanya untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Terlalu beresiko. Pikirnya. Akhirnya, ia hanya diantar oleh hyungnya sendiri yaitu Suho. Cukup lama jari lentiknya menekan-nekan ponselnya. Mengirimkan sebuah pesan pendek kepada Kris dan Chanyeol.

From : Do Kyung Soo

To : Chanyeol

Kris Hyung

Aku sudah akan berangkat. Maaf tidak membiarkanmu untuk mengantarku, karena aku takut tidak rela untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Saranghae :*

SEND

Kyungsoo pun menonaktifkan ponselnya dan kembali memasukannya kepada tempat semula, tanpa menunggu balasan dari mereka. Dia menoleh ke belakang, ternyata hyung nya –Suho masih setia di tempat Ia berdiri. Mungkin menunggu Kyungsoo memasuki pesawatnya. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"berhati-hatilah" ucap Suho setengah berteriak di tengah-tengah suara gaduh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara tersebut. Namun ucapannya masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan berbalik memasuki pesawat. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong dekat jendela. Dia memasang sabuk pengamannya, memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian pesawat pun akhirnya melaju.

-PB 1301-

Akhrinya setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa jam, Kyungsoo pun sampai di Vancouver International Airport. Dia menjejakkan kakinya keluar bandara dan memasuki taxi yang sebelumnya telah di pesan oleh nya. Ia menyebutkan alamat tempat yang akan Ia tuju. Sesampainya di Holiday Inn Vancouver Downtown Hotel –tempat yang Ia tuju, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan mentornya selama di Vancouver. Kemudian, Ia di beri penarahan tentang apa-apa saja yang harus di lakukan selama Ia berada di sini. Setelah di rasa cukup mentor memberi pengarahan, Ia pamit untuk memasuki kamarnya No. 365. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang sambil membaca sekilas buku nya. Merasa bosan, Kyungso memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia menyambar jaket dan menyelipkan deompetnya di saku celananya.

Musim semi di Canada ini begitu dingin berbeda dengan Seoul. Kyungsoo sedang berjalan-jalan di trotoar jalan, sesekali Ia mengusap telapak tangannya, dingin. Kyungsoo menemukan tempat yang menurutnya cocok untuknya. Taman yang terdapat sebuah jembatan menghadap sebuah gunung dengan pemandangan sunset. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Sangat indah. Pikirnya.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki itu begitu kontras di telinga Kyungsoo. Namun, Ia tidak berniat untuk menoleh. Ia lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Apa kau menyukai pemandangan ini?" ucap seorang di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Sangat suka." Ucap Kyungsoo pada orang yang tidak di kenalnya itu.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, tanpa ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Sesekali orang yang bertanya tadi melirik kearah Kyungsoo. Merasa di perhatikan, Kyungsoo pun menoleh.

DEG

Kini orang yang di ketahui Kyungsoo bernama Sehun Oh dari nama yang terpampang di dada sebelah kanannya itu hanya bisa terdiam. Terpana akan sesosok wajah cantik milik sang namja yang baru di temuinya.

DEG

Lagi. Sehun mendengar suara jantungnya berdetak keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

"Ah. Iya aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sehun tersadar dari keterdiamannya (?)

"Apakah kau orang Korea?" tanya Kyungsoo. Lagi.

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke dada sebelah kanan Sehun.

"Namamu. Sehun Oh. Oh Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan namanya. "Ne, aku orang Korea. Apakah kau juga orang Korea?"

"Ne."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo." Ucap Sehun mengulurkan tangan nya di hadapan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun meraih tangan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum sangat menawan membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau membalas senyuman Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Dan itu sukses membuat seorang Oh Sehun yang terkenal dingin nya itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

-PB 1301-

Sehun pov

Aku jadi sering memikirkan namja yang beberapa hari lalu ku temui. Padahal seharusnya sekarang ini aku belajar, mengingat aku adalah salah satu peserta Olimpiade Fisika yang akan di selenggarakan besok. Oke Oh Sehun kau harus fokus belajar. Esok adalah hari yang sangat penting bagimu. Lupakanlah sejenak namja manis itu. Haah.. Kyungsoo-ah. Ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

-At Olimpiade-

Kyaa.. aku terlambat. Pabbo. Pabbo. Pabbo Oh Sehun. Andaikan semalam aku tidak memimpikan namja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu, aku pasti tidak akan terlambat seperti ini. sekarang aku tengah berlari di lorong gedung temapat di adakannya Olimpiade tersebut.

BUGH..

Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang namja, namun pada saat aku ingin meminta maaf pada namja itu. Dia berlalu bergitu saja di hadapan ku. Yasudah lah tidak usah di pikirkan. Aku pun melanjutkan acara lari pagi ku ini. Setelah sampai di tempat yang aku tuju, aku berusaha mencari meja yang bertuliskan namaku.

"Oh Sehun" gumamku sepanjang mencari tempat dudukku. Bingo. Ah, ternyata ini cukup jauh dari pintu masuk. Aku pun mendudukan diriku, mengatur deru nafas yang masih memburu akibat berlari.

"Excuse me. Is the opening ceremonies have been performed?" tanyaku pada orang yang ada di sebelahku.

"I don't know. Kau?" ucap orang itu. Membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat. Terkejut mungkin. Aku pun tidak kalah terkejutnya melihat Ia lagi.

"Kyungsoo.." ucapku. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Aigoo.. lucu sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?' tanyanya.

"Aku mengikuti olimpiade ini" jawabku santai.

"Kau juga?" lanjutku. Sambil menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Ah.." ringisnya. Aku mengeryitkan mataku. Kenapa dia? Aku rasa aku hanya menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Bahu mu sakit?" Ia menganggukan kepalanya. Aku mengusap-usap bahunya pelan. Berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ia mendongkak melihatku dengan mata bulatnya. He's so adorable. Tanpa aku sadari, aku menghentikan usapanku pada bahunya dan fokus menatap mata indahnya itu. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat saat mata itu melihatku. Aku tersadar saat ia melambaikan tangannya tepat di wajahku.

"apa masih sakit? " tanyaku beusaha menormalkan detak jantungku yang tadi berpacu cepat.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

"kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

"tadi ada namja gila yang menabrakku di lorong sebelah kanan" ucapnya dengan menunjukan wajah kesal.

"Ah ceroboh sekali orang itu" timpalku hanya di balas anggukan darinya. Tapi tunggu, kronologis kejadiaannya sepertinya sama dengan apa yang kau alami tadi. Ah apakah yang aku tabrak tadi itu Kyungsoo?.

-PB 1301-

Author pov

"baiklah kepada para peserta, silahkan persiapkan diri kalian karena kita akan mulai acara ini. Kepada Saudara Do Kyungsoo perwakilan dari Korea, Inha University dan Oh Sehun dari Vancouver, Emily Carr University of Art and Desain. Silahkan menempati podium yang telah di sediakan." Ucap pembawa acara tersebut.

"baru saja kita menjadi teman dan sekarang harus menjadi musuh" ucap Sehun.

"Memang aku temanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

"..." Sehun hanya memandang Kyungsoo datar. Sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Hehehe.. aku hanya bercanda Sehunie~ Mari berteman" Ajak Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di bibirnya.

DEG

Apa dia bilang? Sehunie? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Kyaa.. Aku senang sekali. Batin sehun.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum.

"Kajja, kita ke atas podium." Ajak Kyungsoo. Yang hanya di balas anggukan kepala oleh Sehun.

Mereka pun menduduki tempat mereka masing-masing. Pertandingan pun di mulai. Sehun menjawab setiap pertanyaan dengan antusias begitu pun juga Kyungsoo. Terlihat sekali Mereka sangat menikmati pertandingan ini. sesekali Kyungsoo memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Sehun membuat Sehun salah tingkah di buatnya. Pertandingan pun selesai. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas atas hasilnya. Tidak sia-sia aku bekerja keras selama ini. Batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun yang sepertinya kesal dengan kekalahan yang ia terima.

PUK

Sehun menoleh. Menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan lesu. Perlahan senyum Kyungsoo memudar melihat reaksi Sehun yang seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sehunie~?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyung" ucap sehun.

Hening.

"Soal bahumu, aku minta maaf" Ucap Sehun mencoba menghapus keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"..." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Sehun dnegan tatapan heran

"Sepertinya aku yang menabrakmu, Kyung"

"Aish, kau ini. ini sakit kau tahu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memajukkan bibirnya. Membuat ekspresi kesal. Tetapi justru itu membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Sehun. Refleks, Sehun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo agak sedikit keras.

"Aww.. Sehun, ini sakit" Kyungsoo meronta-ronta. Sehun tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangannya yang ada pada pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memukul-mukul lengan Sehun, membuat Sehun tertawa sekaligus meringis kesakitan. –Itu gimana caranya, author pun kaga tau-_-

"Maafkan aku, untuk menebus kesalahanku, besok datanglah di tempat pertama kita bertemu aku akan mengajakmu untuk berjalan-jalan. Oke"

"Jinja? Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Jam 10 pagi. Oke" Wink~ Sehun memberikan kedipan dan senyum mautnya kepada Kyungsoo..

BLUSH

Dengan tidak sopannya, rona merah menghampiri pipi putih bersih milik Kyungsoo. Sehun tertawa melihatnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Entah berapa kali pangeran yang terkenal dinginnya itu hari ini tersenyum dan tertawa.

-PB 1301-

Sehun sedang menunggu di jembatan tempat pertama kali Kyungsoo dan dirinya bertemu.

"Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?" ucap seorang namja yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Ayo kita pergi" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyungsoo, Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo ke tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Sementara di Seoul sana, Chanyeol dan Kris sedang gelisah menunggu kabar dari namjachingunya. Bayangkan saja sudah hampir 1 minggu, Kyungsoo tidak memberi kabar pada mereka. Saat Kyungsoo bersama Sehun, Kyungsoo benar-benar melupakan Chanyeol dan Kris. Setidaknya dia merasa senang berada di Canada. Sehun menunjukkan banyak tempat yang membuat Kyungsoo terpana di buatnya. Banyak waktu luang yang Ia habiskan bersama Sehun.

1hari..

2hari..

Bahkan lebih dari 2hari, sampai pada saat-saat terakhir Kyungsoo mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo, kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Sehun pada saat mereka berdua berjalan dia area taman di dekat hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Besok pagi, aku sudah berangkat" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aish kenapa kau tidak bilang. Seharusnya kau merapikan barang-barangmu untuk besok, Kyung"

DEG

Ini seperti de javu untuk Kyungsoo. Setiap sikap, perhatian Sehun kepadanya sama seperrti seseorang yang sangat Ia kenal. Kris. Ya, Kris. Sehun mirip dengan Kris.

"Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang disini".

"Tidak bisa. Ayo kita pulag, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke hotel tempatmu menginap"

"Tapi-" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jangan keras kepala." Ucap Sehun, Ia langsung menarik Kyungsoo. Di perjalanan, Sehun banyak menceritakan cerita-cerita yang menurut Kyungsoo tidak lucu sama sekali, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa meliaht tingkah konyol Sehun.

DEG

Lagi. Ini seperti de javu untuknya. Kyungsoo semakin yakin bahwa sikap dan sifat Sehun mirip dengan Kris. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Kyungsoo gelisah.

"Ahh.. sudah sampai, beristirahatlah Kyung"

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo pun berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo.." Panggil Sehun. Sebelum Kyungsoo semakin menjauh.

"Ne?" Dio menolehkan kepalanya.

"Saranghae.." Ucap Sehun setengah berteriak agar dapat di dengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar penyataan Sehun yang mendadak itu.

"Aku tahu ini aneh. Aku tahu pertemuan ini sangat singkat, namun beberapa hari denganmu sudah cukup untuk membuatku meyakinkan hatiku bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu. Bahkan mungkin saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, namun aku masih belum meyakinkan hatiku. Tetapi sekarang aku yakin bahwa kau mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo. Would you be mine?" ucap Sehun penuh harap.

Kyungsoo masih tetap terdiam. Ucapan Sehun membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdevar lebih cepat bahkan sangat kencang. Pernyataan itu memaksa Kyungsoo mengingat kembali kedua namjachingu nya.

"Sehun, aku..."

-TBC-

Ahahahah... ketawa nista, maaf ye kalo ceritanya kurang berbobot dan kurang panjang. Maaf juga TBc nya di gantung dulu, Maaf juga kalo disini kbeanyakan nya HanSoo. Maaf update nya lama, abisnya gue pan masih pelajar jadi tau lah makanan sehari-hari gue apaan, ye pan?. Maaf- #kebanyakan maaf lu thor.

Iye maaf *upss.. Masih bingung nentuin paring nya masa -_-

Mkasih ye yang udah mau reviews FF ini, makasih banyak. Ini balesan buat reviews kalian

na kyungsoo : iye Kyungsoo sedang di landa Galauisasi. Kudeta cinta katanye. Whehehe.. udah di lanjutt nih, reviews again *civok ._.

Guest : iya ini udah di lanjut. RnR please XD gak tahan apanya? *mikir keras*

Purple Love : okeh ini udah di lanjutt. Iya disini Kyungsoo umma selingkuh sama seme-seme yang laen T.T

ArraHyeri : makasih udah suka XXD iye Kyungsoo main serong. Serong kanan serong kiri :D makasih masukannya, ntar deh kalo ada yang -euh- gitu ya di tambahin dengan requestan kamu. Ini udah di lanjutt..

yamanaka aya : udah di lanjut nih.. ?

megajewels2312 : annyeong **lambai-lambai ala Krystal*. Disini umma emang nyelingkuhin Chanyeol. Kenapa? Karena umma ingin –jawaban macam apa ini -_-. Iye Kyung tega banget. Heheh mian ya banyak sekali typo yang berserakan

dyodokyung : iya benar-benar complicated. Saya juga suka kyungsoo x everyone. Tapi saya sangat suka KaiSoo *ngasih tau, hehe* udah di lanjut jaa baca XD

Mind to reviews? #angkat-angkat alis #wink~


End file.
